Running to Cope
by thecoldrose7
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis is a greenish grey eyed greaser, with his story while Kayla Lawrence is a green eyed girl with her story. Soon, it will become their story as they go on one hell of a run together. (Includes track and ED) Beta-Reader is PinkAmy, who is awesome btw.
1. Angry Sister

**BR/N(Beta-reader's Note) PinkAmy- **Hey guys, sorry that the chapter is short, but it's just getting to know the characters. Whale, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer- **We don't own _The Outsiders_, S.E. Hinton does.

**Character-** Kayla Lawrence  
**Age-** Sixteen**  
Hair-** Long black hair  
**Eyes- **Green  
**Disorder- **Eating disorder/Bulimia  
**Sport- **Track**  
Relatives- **Younger sister of Penelope  
**Parents-** Deceased  
**Paring- **Ponyboy Curtis

**Character- **Penelope Lawrence  
**Age- **Twenty One**  
Hair-** Short auburn hair  
**Eyes- **Blue  
**Disorder-** None  
**Job- **Nurse  
**Relatives-** Older sister of Kayla  
**Parents-** Deceased**  
Paring- **Mystery

Chapter One- Angry sister

Penelope was pissed and Kayla knew it. It even showed it in her steps, which were hard and angry while her owns was sad and timid. Kayla was watching her sisters short auburn hair swing with each forceful step she took. Penelope was fuming silently as they walked home.

Glory, what the hell had her little sister been thinking? Was she really trying to kill herself by overdoing it? Running off to find George Harrison. That wasn't the problem though. She had just injured her ankle and was suppose to be taking it easy. But apparently those plans flew out the window and some new ones replaced those.

The distance between the sisters was rather large, and Kayla didn't attempt to close it. She could have easily done so, but considering that running got her into this mess, she didn't dare do it. She didn't dare attempt to make her sister angrier by disobeying her right in front of her. But behind her back was something entirely different than the front. It always is.

"I'm sorry." Kayla mumbled, barely being heard by her sister. For a moment, Penelope's auburn hair swiveled around where an elder's sister's blue eyes met her younger's sisters green eyes, but then they turned away.

**A/N-Thanks again for reading!  
BR/N- Please review so we know how it is and how we can improve. Whale, hoped you enjoyed it, STAY GOLD XD.**


	2. Nice Guy?

**A/N-Thanks to for following and favoriting **

**BR/N- Thanks to NateOre and RileyKaye for reviewing. Whale, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- ( We wanted to do something new. Hopefully you guys like it. Enjoy.)**

**Us- Go ahead and say it**

**Sodapop: I get to do the disclaimer today! Sorry guys.**

**Steve: Sorry bud, try not to get your looks down though.**

**Two-bit: Well I wouldn't mind gettin down with a blond tonight.**

**Ponyboy: I'm pretty sure no blonde would want to get down with that. Or any girl for that matter.**

**Darry: Can you guys focus?**

**Dally: Man, you guys are out of it. Guess I can do the disclaimer**

**Johnny: I'll do it. The girls don't own us. S.E Hilton does. They only own the plot**

**(Nobody argued against Johnny.)**

**Chapter Two- Nice Guy?**

Penelope had been so understanding when George Harrison had taken her home last time, but she was had also been surprised. She then called him a nice guy from doing that task and suggested that Kayla should go out with him. If only Penelope knew what George was really like.

Kayla now knew he never went out with the same girl for more than a week. Sure he wasn't a greaser, but he sure as hell was a jerk. He had been in his car literally sucking faces with Hillary Davis half an hour ago.

Sure he wasn't her boyfriend or anything, but it still hurt that he was making out with somebody else when he was trying to pick her up. But why the hell should she care? He would only cause trouble. Kayla just shook off the thought of him and went to bed, braiding her long black hair. Kayla was then dead to the world five minutes later.

*Kayla's Dream/Flashback*

I was walking out of school when George Harrison stopped me. He tripped, but didn't fall because he caught himself.

"Sorry, but do you have a Band-Aid?" he asked. I gave a confused look but he kept going. "Because I scraped my knee falling for you." he smiled. I blushed a little and we began walking together.

"Hey, you wanna go out to get ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure." And we were on our way there. It was kind of quiet, but I didn't mind it so much. Every time he looked at me, I smiled, then he smiled. It went on like that until we got to Dairy Queen.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Chocolate." Chocolate was my favorite. I just loved chocolate. I could eat anything that was chocolate.

George then came back with our ice creams and sat across from me.

"So." I said awkwardly. It was weird being here with George, I would usually be home.

"Tell me about yourself Kayla.'' He said while smiling. I blushed before I spoke.

"Um, ok. I have one older sister, my parents... aren't with us anymore, i'm in track at school, and i'm in honors. That's pretty much it. How about you?" I asked. I hated talking about me, there wasn't really much to talk about.

"Hm, lets see. I have both my parents, i'm a single child, i'm not really in any sport, but I like football, and i'm not a smarty pants like someone over here." He said pointing to me. I felt my face get red. "That's all about to it." He smiled at me again. Why does he keep smiling. My question was answered after.

"Are you a camera, cause every time I look at you I smile." I just blushed some more. I hate pick up lines. Sure some were clever, but you really couldn't respond to them. What were you suppose to say without being rude or anything?

"Anyways, should we be getting you home? Your sister might worry." He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah." I said. We got up and started walking in silence again.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked.

"No, I just kind of keep my thoughts to myself. My sister said I was the thinker of our family."

"Hm, I like when that pretty mouth of yours talks though." I blushed again. We started seeing my house and Penelope was already on the front porch. She then came walking down. I turned to George.

"Thanks for everything." I said

"No problem." He said, he gave me one more smile befor he left.

"Who was that?" Penelope asked.

"That was George Harrison." I answered and we both went inside.

*End of Kayla's Dream/Flashback*

Kayla woke up. She had remembered that day George made those moves on her. She thought she really found the one. But in reality, she really only found a jerk. A tear slipped from Kayla's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She wouldn't waste a single tear on this jerk. He didn't deserve it. She'll save the tears for someone special, who would deserve it, cause George Harrison didn't deserve it, and he never would.

**A/N-Thanks again! :)**

**BR/N-Review and tell us what you think, please**


	3. Coping

**A/N-** Thanks to Lovelaughlive00, xoashleylynn for following and to Lovelaughlive00, RileyKaye, and xxLiveLoveReadxx for favoriting.

**BR/N**- Thanks for NateOre and RileyKaye for reviewing. Anyways, hope you like the surprise RileyKaye.******  
**

**Disclaimer-**

**Ponyboy:** Guys guys, the disclaimer. I'm gonna do it,  
**Sodapop:** Kid, I wanna do it.  
**Two-bit:** Forget the disclaimer, some chick named RileyKaye wanted to get down with me *wink * wink *  
**RileyKaye:** *blushing* Course I would. Sorry I'm not a blonde.  
**Steve:** It's ok RileyKaye, Two-bit would actually take anyone.  
**Darry:** Don't say that in front of her.  
**Johnny:**Guys what about the disclaimer?  
**Dally:** You guys were so off topic. I get to do the disclaimer, haha. The girls don't own us, and aren't as bad ass as I am, S.E. Hilton owns us. They only own the plot.

Chapter Three- Coping

Kayla endured her punishment of being grounded quietly, knowing that her sister had only wanted what was best for her. They were all they had left in the world and had to look out for each other. That's what their parents would have wanted if they were still alive and not dead because of a five dollar robbery.

_*Flashback*_

_Kayla and Penelope had been walking back home with their parents from just recently seeing a new Paul Newman movie at the movie house._

_A boy who looked to be about eighteen with black hair stopped them. He told them to give him their fathers wallet and nobody would get hurt. Their father said they just came back from the movies and only had five dollars left, he even gave him his wallet. The boy had called him a liar and demanded more money. He then pulled out a gun and started waving it around._

_Penelope stepped in front of her sister for what might happen. They both were shaking awful and were scared out of their mind. None of them could believe what was happening. Who could?_

_Their father tried and tried to reason with the guy over and over again, but nothing was working_

_BANG! The guy pulled the trigger on their father, and before anything else could be done, another shot was heard. Their mother went limb on the floor. Right when the guy did that, he looked at the girls and took off in a dead run into the night._

_Kayla was frozen. She felt like she would faint any second now. She couldn't speak or hear anything. She felt light-headed. Her knees buckled in and she went crashing on the floor, tears coming out with sobs._

_Penelope on the other hand was frozen. She couldn't move. This was a dream. She's just going to wake up any minute and hug her parents and tell them over and over again that she loves them. But she wasn't waking up. She wouldn't be hugging her parents. She wouldn't even be saying that she loved them. Because it was reality. Penelope didn't move until she saw Kayla's knees buckling and a sob escape her mouth._

_Penelope sat down on the floor with her and pulled her into a big hug. They sat their and cried their eyes, sobbing, and Penelope whispering words of comfort._

_"It'll be alright. We'll get through this Kayla. We'll do this together." Penelope said. Kayla believed her for a second, then took a glance at her parents on the floor and cried even harder. How are they going to get through this._

_The fuzz finally showed up and the girls told their story. After that, they were taken home, where they just cried even more._

_*End Of Flashback*_

The fuzz had never found out who had done it, but Kayla would always remember his crazy golden eyes, and never forgot her mother or father either.

_Their mom, Sara Williams, was patient, kind and loving. Her light blue eyes could capture you attention, especially when they had a glow in them. She had curly red hair, her curls always bouncing. She was also pale and fragile, but sure was strong when she had to be. She was a golden mother to her children._

_Their dad, Henry Lawrence, could sure be stubborn, but he was funny,loyal and hard working. Sometimes he just worked to hard though. He had sparkling emerald-green eyes that could be filled with laughter and happiness with a glow one minute, then be blazing fire and have so much anger in them the next. But mostly they had determination set to them. He had short black hair he kept clean often, with tanned skin from working hard most of his life. He was also big, tough, and strong. He was a hero to his daughters, their own personal Superman._

_Their parents may not seem so wonderful, but they were to them. They couldn't ask for better parents. Their mother was caring and nice, while their father was joyful but firm. And to think that in one second they lost them. That moment the gun went off and a loud bang erupted, followed by another one._

Penelope had spent a week mourning over the deaths. But she got a job as a nurse, knowing she needed to support her sister and herself. Kayla had turned to track as an outlet for all her grief and didn't look back. The sisters got along all right. Kayla never really asked for a lot, knowing they didn't have much money to spare. She only asked for school supplies and shoes for track seasons. She usually just made do with what they had. Sure it wasn't much, but with her sister here, she couldn't ask for more. And neither could her sister.

**A/N-**So as you saw from the disclaimer we included one of our reviewers, RileyKaye. If you review our story we will include you as well but only once as doing it mutiple times would be a bit confusing. Thanks for reading!

**BR/N- **Hey, have you ever thought of all the buttons in the world? You know, elevator buttons, stop buttons, go buttons, beeping buttons, buzzing buttons, computer buttons, printing buttons, phone buttons, buttons on a shirt. The list goes on forever. So you never know when will be the last time you'll press a button. So in this case, press that review button.


	4. Freedom at Last

**A/N-Hi, so as mentioned in the previous chapter if you review our story we will include in our fun disclaimers but only once as doing it mutiple times would be a bit confusing. Thanks for reading!**

**BR/N- **So the title's that are underlined below are just a section in the story. It's not a separate chapter.

**Disclaimer-**

**Us-** Go ahead and do it guys  
**Dallas:**Listen up guys, we got some business to take care of.  
**Two-bit:** Dibs on doing it, ha  
**Steve:** Dream on, Two. Its my turn.  
**Sodapop:** Haha, you guys are funny, but people like when I do it. So too bad for you guys  
**Darry:** Sorry little buddy. I'm gonna do it today  
**Johnny:** Sorry to argue with you guys But I think I'll do it  
**Ponyboy:** The girls don't own us, or the books I read, or the thoughts I own, or the pictures I draw, or my looks, or the clothes I wear, or  
**Gang:** PONYBOY  
**Ponyboy:** Oh, yeah. They don't own us, S.E Hilton does. They only own the plot

Chapter Four- Freedom at last

"Were you let out early for good behavior?"a voice questioned behind Kayla, effectively expelling her peaceful mood. Kayla whirled around and stopped short when she saw George in their school jacket and jeans.

"Oh, it's you."she said dully.

"Who were you expecting? You never answered my question, though."he said, racing to catch up with her.

"No. I don't do good behavior. Penelope has been dating this new guy and loosened up a bit."she said, ignoring the first part of his question.

"Oh." was all he said, flickering his brown hair out of his brown eyes. Brightening suddenly, he said"So what are the chances of her letting you go to a party with me tomorrow?"

"Slim."she replied.

"What? Why? I thought you said- "he tried.

"I don't want to go to a party with you. I don't want to see you again. Stay the hell away from me and my sister, you bastard!"she shouted before she took off running. She knew he wouldn't follow her, he didn't have the guts or the tennis shoes. It felt good to be running again, Kayla didn't care where her feet were taking her, she just knew she had to run. She stumbled upon a were two little girls there playing.

"Pam, push me on the swing pwease?" Th younger girl asked.

"Sure." The on who was Pam said. Pam started pushing the younger one high, and all you could here was giggling and squeals.

"I'm gonna get off now.'' The younger one said.

"Wait till I stop," But then the little girl jumped off. "KATIE." The younger one said and ran to her.

"Sissy, it h-hurts." Katie said.

"Come her Katie, it's ok." Pam said, kissing the knee. "Better?"

"Yeah." Katie said. " That is one mean swing."

"Here, stay here." Pam said and went over to the swing. She then pushed the swing so hard it went over the swing pole and down. She then hit it. "Be nice to my sister, didn't your mom teach you manners?"

And with that said, the sisters went to go play.

The scene reminded Kayla of when they were younger. Her and Penelope were closer than peas in a pod. Kayla smiled to herself, wishing it could be like that now. Not a care in the world...

"Hey Kayla." Kayla jumped a little, but calmed down once sh saw it was just Ponyboy Curtis there in jeans and a tight black T-shirt.

"Oh, hey." she said, still a little startled.

"How's your ankle?"he asked. She rotated her ankle twice before answering his question.

"Better. Thanks. " And it was true. In the two months she had been under Penelope's watchful eye she had been taking it real easy.

"That's good."he said.

"I think I'm out of shape though."she said, standing up from her stretch and sitting on the swing besides his.

"Oh don't worry about it. Coach will have you take it slow at first and then you can join the rest of us. I mean you have all summer, right?"he said, turning his greenish-grey eyes on her green ones. She just simply nodded.

"I guess so." She said, not being able to stand the look of pity he gave her. She then did something drastic, she touched his jacket.

Recurring injuries

"Hey, give that back."he said after she snatched his jacket from the ground.

"You'll have to catch me first."she said before she took off running. They ran for about five blocks with Ponyboy right on her tail. Kayla was tired by the third but she didn't say anything.

By the six she stumbled and lay sprawled out on the asphalt. Ponyboy rushed over to her and examined her, careful not to hurt her. There was a purple bruise forming on her ankle already.

"Shit!"Ponyboy swore.

"It's okay. I'm fine, I can walk."she said, a little dizzy looking.

"Like hell you can."he muttered under his breath. Her left cheek was scraped and red. He gently ran his hand across it and she winced. "I'm sorry."he said. She nodded her head, eyes closed tightly, hands clutching his jacket to her chest.

He did it again and she let out a whimper.

"Glory, that's a good one."he said. Ponyboy had seen it, he had seen her ankle turn in on itself. Just like that day on the track.

_*Flashback*_

_Kayla was next in her track meet. She was going against this on senior that didn't want to go against her. The senior thought he could beat Kayla already, so why race her?_

_"You better stay outta my was Freshman." The senior threatened Kayla "Or I'll make ya." Kayla was a little scared, but didn't show it and tried to ignore him._

_The gun went off and the two were at it. Kayla was first, but the senior wouldn't have it. He sprinted so he was in front of Kayla. Then Kayla would go in front of the senior. It went like this until it was getting close to the end of the race._

_It looked like Kayla was going to win. The senior didn't like that, so he put his foot out and Kayla tripped over her own feet. Her ankle turned on itself and Kayla feel hard to the ground, pain written on her face._

_"That senior cheated. He tripped her." The coach yelled. The team started fast walking to Kayla while Ponyboy ran over there._

_"You ok Kayla?" He asked, really worried._

"Yeah, it just hurts a lot." She smiled her best smile at her crush, while he smiled back at his crush.

_"You sure are tuff." He said and the paramedics moved him away._

_*End Of Flashback*_

The entire track team had watched as their most deserving teammate was carried out on a stretcher. It had just about broken his heart but he hadn't told the others that.

The gang would have laughed in his face, well maybe not Soda but the others would of. "Poor little girl."they'd croon. He shook his head to clear it and unclenched his hands slowly.

**A/N-Thanks again to NateOre for his review! :)**

**BR/N- **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review.


	5. Accusations

**A/N-**Hi so school is about to start for PinkAmy and I so we will be busy once again. We will update just not sure how often yet. And thanks to Kassie Curtis and AlanahLouise for following and favoriting our story, Running to Cope.

**BR/N- **Hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer-

**Us: **Go ahead and do it guys.  
**Johnny:** I guess i'll do it again.  
**Ponyboy:** Can I do it, Johnny?  
**Steve:** Noo, they don't want some kids doing it. Especially some tag-along  
**Dallas:**Knock it off before I knock your head off!  
**Darry:** This is why someone mature needs to do it. So all of you can be quiet  
**Two-bit:**Awww, Darry! You know we ain't ever quiet!  
**Sodapop:** The girls don't own us ,or my good looks, S.E Hilton does. They only own the plot

Chapter Five- Accusations  
**  
**"C'mere."he said and gently reached out to her. She didn't weigh much, he realized as he carried her bridal style towards her house. Practically nothing at all.

"Are you sure you're getting enough food at your house?"he asked her, concern entering his greenish grayish eyes. She made a displeased sound in the back of her throat and opened her mouth to protest.

"Hey now, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that you're really skinny and don't weight nothing."he said.

"Well I am eating just fine, thank you."she replied, stiffly.

"Kayla please don't be sore at me."he pleaded and she sighed.

"Fine, just lay off."she said coldly, not liking the conversation. He winced.

"But-" He tried

"No, Ponyboy, no exceptions."she replied firmly.

"But I think you've got what Jane Myers has!"he insisted.

"An eating disorder?"she questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah that."he said. She thought about the sickly girl at school. She had cropped blond hair and light blue eyes. She was stick skinny and Kayla had once walked in on her throwing up in the bathroom at school. She had offered to help her get to the nurse but Jane told her to get lost and forget what she saw. So she had.

"Blast it! If you're going to accuse me of having an eating disorder based on my weight alone then put me down so I can walk home!"she cried.

"Fine, I'll drop it."he said, frowning. She huffed and remained rigid in his arms until she heard his stomach growl comically loud. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."he said without a hint of embarrassment. She looked up at him, hesitant before saying something.

"Okay." He stopped and sat on the lawn for a second, leaving Kayla in his lap. She didn't try to move for fear of hurting her ankle more, at least that's what she told herself. When they were ready to go Ponyboy crouched down so she could climb on, piggyback style. Kayla was surprised at her new position, but Ponyboy explained it.

"I figured that you were uncomfortable with the way I was carrying you before. Like a bri, I mean baby."he finished, blushing. As she shifted to get her ankle comfortable, he grinned and muttered"Now I can run!" And he did, all seven blocks to the diner.

-Too much food-

"Ponyboy?"she said quietly. They were at the diner and it look like he had ordered enough food for the entire track team, it's a small army.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"I- I can't eat this."she said, looking down at the table where their food was spread out. A Pepsi for him and a chocolate shake for her and two hamburgers with fries.

"Why not?"he asked, confused.

"Because, as you should know, runners shouldn't be eating hamburgers and French fries and drinking chocolate milkshakes."she scolded.

"I know. That's exactly why we are eating it. And I'm having a Pepsi." he replied, smiling. Turning her nose in the air, she refused. She watched Ponyboy warily as he waved a piece of his hamburger near her face.

"I swear if you touch me with that-"she threatened but Ponyboy took that moment to shove it into her mouth. He put his arm near her face to block her exit from their booth.

"Eat it." He demanded. All the while never taking his eyes off of hers. Her eyes widened and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Still Ponyboys' eyes didn't waver, demanding that she eat the hamburger. She chewed it slowly and finally swallowed.

"Let me go. I have to go to the bathroom." She said while glaring at Ponyboy. Allowing her escape, he reached for a fry and chewed it thoughtfully.

"Hey I don't think your girl is doing so hot."the waitress said, inclining her head towards the bathroom. Ponyboy didn't waste a minute before he was inside the bathroom, heading straight for the largest stall where the sounds of gagging could be heard.

**A/N-**Reviewers can be mentioned in our disclaimers once.

**BR/N- **Please review, they are greatly appreciated.


	6. Problems Admitted

**A/N-Reviews are cool. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed. :)**

**Disclaimer-**

**Ponyboy:** Hey guys, it's that time of the week.  
**Two-bit:** I knew that, I didn't forget guys, I swear  
**Dally:** Wow, Two-Bit actually remembered something  
**Steve:** Miracle, huh?  
**Sodapop:** Guys, I think the world is ending. Two-Bit remembered something.  
**Johnny:** Maybe not ending but going into serious shock  
**Darry:** Well, since the world might be "ending" guess I'll do the disclaimer. The girls don't own us, or my muscles, S. does. They only own the plot.

_Recap- "Hey I don't think your girl is doing so hot."the waitress said, inclining her head towards the bathroom. Ponyboy didn't waste a minute before he was inside the bathroom, heading straight for the largest stall where the sounds of gagging could be heard._

Chapter Six- Problems admitted

When Kayla emerged, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw that her eyes were watery, her face flushed and her lips trembling. Her mouth opened to form an excuse but no sound came out. Walking away, he took one look at the contents in the toilet and closed his eyes as he flushed it. She rinsed out her mouth, meanwhile.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered.

"Because I have a problem and I need help." she said, sinking to the floor and wrapping her arms around her knees. He crouched down besides her and lifted her face so she would look at him.

"It's going to be okay." he murmured softly and she threw herself into his arms, feeling quite lousy about her actions. He held her, whispering words of comfort, as she sobbed into his chest, letting out all the pent up anger and frustration she had been feeling for the past two months. They had somehow shifted positions because her back was pressed up against his lean chest and his arms were wound around her waist.

"Ponyboy?" Kayla said as she cleared her throat.

"Hmm?" he murmured into her hair.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." He said, kissing her forehead as she blushed. "When you get better, will you please go out with me?"

"Oh glory, yes." she said, smiling.

"What are you kids doing in here?" A waitress said as she entered.

"I wasn't feeling to well ma'am so my brother brought me some medicine." Kayla said and

"She didn't want to take it so I wrestled her and forced her to." Ponyboy chimed in.

"You kids better get out of here before I call the manager." She said giving them a look that she didn't believe them for a second.

"Yes ma'am." Ponyboy said, helping Kayla to her feet before they both scrambled out of there.

"Kayla Lawrence knows the score. She can lie so well she has me wrapped around her little finger." Ponyboy said, grinning. Kayla then stopped dead in her tracks.

"No, Ponyboy, I've never lied to you and I never will."

"Oh glory Kay. You knew I was just kidding." he said, smiling. She nodded slightly and allowed him to continue supporting her back to the table. He sat down besides her and they stared at the food.

"Ponyboy, go ahead and eat." she said softly.

"It's just that-" he began but she cut him off.

"No, I don't want things to be awkward between us. I want you to be comfortable with me." she said firmly. So Ponyboy ate and they talked about something they both loved : running.

"So who are the captains this year?" Kayla asked.

"Sarah Greene and Matthew Hays." Ponyboy said, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Hmm. And have you beat your PR yet?" she asked.

"Hell ya!" he said as he grinned at her around the straw of his soda. "But my best time will be when you come to watch." he said sweetly.

"Yeah." She stammered, while looking up at him shyly through her lowered lashes and blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." Ponyboy said whil chuckling. She looked at him, meeting his eyes directly.

"Ponyboy, do you really want to deal with everything I'm going through. Say the word and I'll leave you alone and go-"she began abruptly but Ponyboy cut her off by meeting her lips with his.

"Kayla I want to help you. I want to go out with you. I want to be with you. Besides, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."he said sheepishly after he pulled back.

"Thank you."she said. He nodded and they walked out of the diner. He carried her bridal style once again, all the way to her house.

Meeting the sister

"Ponyboy? I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you in my life but I'm glad you're here." Kayla said before she leaned her head on his chest and started falling asleep.

"I'm going to help you get better, I promise." he muttered under his breath. He would wake her up a block away from her house.

He nudged her cheek with his nose and called her name. She still didn't stir. He saw a women sitting on her front porch and she stood when she saw Kayla. She called out to her sister who woke up and Ponyboy placed her on the ground. She marches over to them and stood with her hands on her hips, her auburn hair swinging behind her.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"she asked, looking at Ponyboy suspiciously, not trusting him one bit.

"Ma'am, please. I didn't do anything to her. She wasn't feeling well." he protested softly, not wanting to cause anything.

"He would never hurt me!" Kayla cried.

"Kayla Marie Lawrence, get inside now!"Penelope said, green eyes flashing dangerously. Anger replacing the concern she felt because she knew that her little sister was okay now.

"No!" she replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

"C'mon, Kay. Listen to your sister."Ponyboy pleaded.

"Fine. I'll see ya later."she said, before walking inside.

"And you." Penelope said turning to Ponyboy. "Stay away from her." she growled, before turning on her heel and stalking inside. Ponyboy flinched when she slammed the door behind her. He walked home with his hands in his pockets, his black leather jacket doing nothing to keep out the bitter cold.

**A/N**-Our reviewers are mentioned in our disclaimer once.  
**B/N**- Just please review. At least tell us how we're doing


	7. Introducing the Boyfriend

**BR/N- **Sorry for the really late update. Don't blame the author. It's all my fault. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

**AN- **Don't you dare attack my beta reader. She is awesome and authors' call the shots. Please read.

**Disclaimer-  
Dally:** Hey nerds. Time of the week. Who's doing it?  
**Sodapop:** I'll do it!  
**Darry:** Nice try little buddy, but I don't think a soft drink should do it  
**Two-bit**: That's a good one, Superman.  
**Ponyboy:** Wait, Darry's actually funny!?  
**Johnny:**Yeah, when did all this happen?  
**Steve:** HA, DISCLAIMER TIME. The girls don't own us or my skills. S.E. Hilton does. They only own the plot, and apparently Darry's humor. Sorry Superman.

Chapter Seven- Introducing the boyfriend

"Hey, can I go out and eat, please?" Kayla asked her sister, Penelope.

"Well." Penelope stopped for a second. She just sent someone out to get her food, but they were already gone. "Sure, but don't be gone to long. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kayla said, grabbing the money from Penelope's hand. Kayla was a little scared since she was going to actually meet Ponyboy and go eat, but Penelope didn't have to know that. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Kayla, be safe." Was the last thing Kayla heard before she closed the door and went to go wait at the spot Ponyboy was going to pick her up.

_Meanwhile..._

"Darry, can I pleeaassee go out to eat." Ponyboy whined for the fifth time.

"Ponyboy, I'm already making lunch." Darry said.

"But I don't like," Ponyboy looked at what Darry was cooking " Meatloaf."

"Ponyboy, you've eaten this thousands of times." Darry said, getting annoyed.

"But my stomachs hurting and I think I should go pick up some soup." Ponyboy lied. He smiled when he didn't hear Darry for a second, but lost his grin when Darry turned around.

"See, we have soup right here." Darry gave the soup to Ponyboy. Right when Darry turned, Ponyboy wrote a date that already passed on the can of soup with a marker.

"But it's expired." He held out the can for Darry to see. Darry instantly could tell it was Ponyboy's writing and was already fed up with him.

"FINE, just go and eat. Your gonna get me grey hair if we keep arguing." Darry said handing Ponyboy money.

"Aww, thanks Darry. I love you." Ponyboy said, hugging Darry.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go." Darry said. Right when Ponyboy was going to walk out the door, Sodapop grabbed him.

"How did you do that?" Sodapop asked.

"There's just something I can do that you can't big brother."

"Well, have fun." Sodapop said while winking. He was the only one Ponyboy really told.

"Thanks." And with that Ponyboy walked out of the house and to the spot he would wait for Kayla. Right when he got there, she did too.

"Was it hard for you to get out?" Kayla asked.

"Just took some time. You?' Ponyboy asked.

"Not really." Kayla said and they began their walk to the diner.

"So does Penelope know?" Ponyboy asked.

"No, what about Darry?'' She asked.

"Nope." And together for the rest of the way they went hand in hand to the diner. Once they got in, they ordered their food and waited. That's when Kayla saw someone.

"Kayla?" Ponyboy said, worried that his girlfriend was staring at the man who had just walked into the diner.

"That's Lewis Archer, my sister's boyfriend." she whispered to him as a man made his way over to them. He greeted Kayla and turned to Ponyboy.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis, her boyfriend." he said, extending his hand. Lewis shook it, nodding before introducing himself.

"Well I just came to pick up some food for Penelope, but I'll give you kids a ride back home if you'd like." he said.

"That'd be great, thank you." Ponyboy said, having a silent conversation with his girlfriend. He helped Kayla into the car before climbing in the back himself.

"So how long have you been together?" Lewis asked.

"Three weeks." Ponyboy replied immediately.

"I'm glad you're back, Lewis. Penelope has been awfully moody while you were away. She doesn't like Ponyboy but now that you're back maybe you can get her to change her mind?" she said hopefully.

"Wait-have you guys been going out behind her back?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Ponyboy replied.

"You know how she is, Lewis." Kayla said.

"I'll work on it but in the meantime you kids have to promise not to do anything to make her suspicious, okay?" Lewis sighed

"Okay." they both said.

"Good. Now, Ponyboy I'm going to leave you here." Lewis said, pulling up to the curb to let him out.

"Thank you for everything sir." Ponyboy said as he got out. He nodded and drove off until he reached the house.

"Thanks Lewis, you're the best!" Kayla said before getting out of the car. He chuckled as he watched her go.

_"She's definitely in love." _he thought.

"Is there any food left?" Ponyboy yelled through the house when he entered. He thought a second lunch would be good. But the first thing he saw was a red-faced Darry. "Just kidding, I'm really full." Ponyboy said running to his room.

"Better be." Darry said sitting down.

* * *

No pressure

"Well I don't want to pressure you or anything but I think it would be helpful if you went to a meeting for EA? You know, so you could meet other people who have overcome it."Ponyboy said, approaching the subject nervously. Talking about Kayla's eating disorder was something he was nervous to talk about. They usually ended it with a fight, Kayla wining. But as her boyfriend, it was his job to help. "I mean- you don't have to go yet. Not until you're ready. So whenever-"he trailed off.

"Ponyboy, I'm ready but can you come with me? Please?"Kayla said suddenly.

"Yes. What time should I pick you up?" he replied.

"No-no. Let's walk. It's not very far, just two blocks away from school."she said and he nodded.

"I'll meet you out front after last period." he said before heading off to class.

"Thank you." Kayla mumbled into the wind as she walked to her first class.

Jennifer Rollins gave her a funny look when she walked into home room late. She was half soc and half greaser and Kayla's best friend since they were four years old. They had drifted apart when Jen had become part of the social elite but Kayla was there for her when her parents split and she became a greaser again. Jen's dad now lived in North Carolina. Kayla never really liked him anyways.

The girls hadn't talked much since Kayla's parents were murdered. _"I wonder what she wants?" _Kayla thought. They had three of six classes together. Jennifer caught up with Kayla after the last class.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked, green eyes hopeful. Kayla looked over at Ponyboy who was waiting for her.

"I really have to go, but come by my house later. We can talk then." she replied, before running off to her boyfriend.

Jennifer stared after her friend, open-mouthed, Kayla had never blown her off before. She had always been there for her. What on earth was wrong with her friend? With a shrug of her shoulders she turned around and bumped into George Harrison. She started to apologize but he cut her off with a smile and said"It's alright honey. I'm certainly not complaining."

**AN- **We've both been super busy with school and other stuff so when we do update we try to make it worth the wait. Tell us what you think in a review, yeah?

**BR/N-** Review?


End file.
